A Hammer and a Sparrow
by Robert DeWarren
Summary: A little oneshot showing some comraderie and a fight between two of our favorite Fable characters. Had this written ages ago but had some issues with the uploader


**Alright, this was requested by chloelee12 a while back in a review for another one of my stories, and I've just now wrote it (sorry for the delay.)**

**I added a fight in, because, well, I felt like it, and I'm the author. So hah!**

**Also, I wont be doing the hand gesture thing here like I did in ****Hammering out a Wedding**** because it is rather difficult to do. Rather, I'm going to try something else. Tell me what you think of this new way of doing it, or if you want me to try and do the old way on any other Fable stories.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Everyone in Albion knew who Hammer and Sparrow was. They were the hero's who had rescued them from Lord Lucien, the champions of the poor and downtrodden, and two of the strangest people you were likely to ever meet.

Hammer was an extremely large woman, slightly chubby, very muscular. She stood roughly six feet tall (and some swore just as wide) and kept her hair in a tight bun at all times. She had a cherubic face offset by the massive stone hammer perpetually slung over her shoulder. Noone could remember her in anything but the leather armour she wore constantly, although some people from Oakfield said they had seen her in monk habits. These people were laughed out of town.

Sparrow was about the same in height as his friend, but not so wide, with his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He fashioned himself in the clothes of a gentleman, usually in blues and greens, save for the boots, which always stood for function rather than fashion. He had a face that could have been considered handsome, if, that is, you could look past the numerous scars zigzagging it's surface, as well as a number of wrinkles that seemed somehow out of place. Many people who first saw him thought him a demon on account of the blue lines crossing across his skin, keeping many from speaking to him at all. He was often thought paranoid because of the vast number of potions and phials kept on him, as well as the fact that he would not even go to bed without both cutlass and pistol within easy reach.

Currently, the two of them were inside the Cow & Corset, with Sparrow sipping his ale and Hammer guzzling her third. "I tell you Sparrow," She started, not even swaying from the amount of drink that would have felled most, " that girl's giving you the eye."

Sparrow grinned at his friend. _I highly doubt that._ He replied, in the odd series of hand gestures and facial expressions that only Hammer and himself seemed to understand. _You never know, she might be giving __you__ the eye._

The large woman spluttered out her drink and laughed. "Alright, you win." She leaned back in her chair and tapped her chin. "You know, if your ever going to get a girl, we need to find a cure for that Shadow Curse on you. If we don't, your ugly mug is going to be alone forever."

_Coming from the woman who punched her last suitor?_ Sparrow asked, his hands twitching about to form the question.

"Hey, he deserved it! He claimed he was the best fist fighter in Albion. I proved him wrong." Hammer declared, crossing her arms. "If I'm going to continue listening…" she paused for a moment, considering her words, "Watching you ramble on, I'm going to need more ale."

Sparrow grinned and leaned back against his chair. When Hammer came back from the serving girl with her ale, she leaned in and whispered "Thugs, coming in the front door. Looks like some of those bruisers from Westcliffe"

Sparrow gave a nod just in time to hear their footsteps come up behind him. One of them grabbed his shoulder and spun him and his chair around. When he ended up facing them, he buried the barrel of his pistol, which had been drawn since he learned their presence, into his assailants stomach and fired.

The other four of them reacted immediately but poorly. They were alley bashers, common thugs, and were against the two of the deadliest people alive. Sparrow had his sword up and through the chest of his first opponent just as the mercenary got his blade up. The second had a bit more skill, and so parried twice before being overcome by arguably the best swordsman in Albion.

The other two thugs were absolutely shocked that a woman Hammer's size could come out of her chair, over the table, and to her friends side as quick as she did. The first man she fought to brought his sword up in a hopeful block, but the stone hammer for which the warrior was known barely slowed as he broke the blade and the man alike. The second one dodged he first swing, but was caught in the ribs by the next.

_I think now would be a good time honour our oldest and noblest tradition. _Sparrow gestured, wiping the blood off his sword using one of the thug's shirt

"Loot the bodies and run?" Hammer asked, before bending and searching through the bandits pockets

_Exactly._ He agreed, pulling a note out of the pocket of one of the alley bashers. Tapping her shoulder to get her attention, he handed her the paper.

Reading over it, her face became confused. "A bounty? Who have offended so badly they want us dead?" At his incredulous look, she nodded. " Oh, right. A lot of people. But I thought we killed most of them already."

_I guess we missed a few._ Sparrow informed her. _What do you think we should do know? _

Hammer shook her head. "I'm not sure, what do you think?"

Sparrow shrugged. _The way I see it, we have two options. Do the Reaver thing and run away and hope they eventually lose interest, or do our thing and find whoever put a price on our heads and make him so dead ghosts are scared of him._

Hammer laughed and slugged his shoulder, causing him to stumble into the wall. "I like plan B."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Alright, first of all, chloelee12, I'm sorry if this didn't fulfill what you asked, and if it did, great.**

**Second of all, if people would like to see it, I might make a small multichap story that takes place between Fables II & III that showcase some adventures that Sparrow and Hammer go on together. But considering I need to update ****Clouded Origins**** as well, if there isn't much support for the idea, I wont bother with it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
